Master
by Princess Jaquline Chess
Summary: Anna Skywalker. Falcon Solo. Ezra. Hera. Kanan. Obi-Wan Kenobi. Ready for an adventure? Kanan meets his Master again, and with some fellow Jedi, and the Rebel crew, they rescue Sabine, Zeb, and Chopper. But also delve into the secrets that riddled Anna since she was a child.
1. Chapter 1

**PJC here! This is a story that I am writing at one in the morning...Enjoy!**

"You said every Jedi was a Padwan, that has a Master, right?" asked Ezra.

"Yes, they were an apprentice of sorts. Why?" asked Kanan as him and Ezra sat alone in the back of the Ghost.

"If you don't mind me asking...Who was your master?" Ezra asked tentatively.

Kanan grew quite, his face solemn, his lips thin and pursued. After a long time he simply answered, "Dead."

Sabine came in and started talking to the two of them. Ezra long forgot his question, but the thought still was in Kanan's head.

The truth was...he didn't know if his master was dead. Long ago, before he joined with his team, he heard of the Silver Millenium, a young women who helped the sick and injured. His master had been a Medic, and that had been her Republic call number. It gave a small hope then to the teen Kanan that she lived. But as the years passed, the sproutlet of hope had died in him.

Anna pulled her midnight hair into a thick and wavy ponytail, and walked through the crowded Corsucant underworld. She kept her lightsabers in her boots, one in her left boot, the other in her right boot.

Her white pants and blue sleeveless shirt helped her blend into the crowd, the thin brown necklace with a small gold ring attached to it hanging from her neck. It was the only reminder she had of her probably gone husband.

She sighed as she clasped the ring, then she saw two figures move apart from the crowd. One was a green Twi'lek, the other a blue haired human. She coupled feel the presence the Force had in the blue haired boy.

She broke through the crowd, trying to reach them. But then she saw him, the Inquistor. His face was fierce and monotonous as usual. The scowl was etched on his face permanently. "One day, it"ll get stuck like that," her friend, Falcon, always said with a laugh.

She felt him take out the lightsaber before she saw it, the Inquistor rose to strike the two people she was following. The next thing Anna remembered was her standing in front of the two, her purple and silver lightsaber pulled out in the Shein stance, similar to way her brothers former Padwan had held hers.

"Run, if you wanna not die!" she called to the two.

"Your a Jedi..." she heard one whisper.

"Really, I hadn't noticed!" she snarked, as the Inquistor brought his saber down her, but she blocked it. "Run!"

The two took off, the blue haired boy more reluctant. Anna reached out to the Force and pushed the Inquistor back. He hit the wall of a building and was knocked out. She ran after the two, as the crowd prpcessed the event and panicked.

She finally caught up to the two, they were panting by a thing of crates. "Who are you? Why is the Inquistor after you?" she asked as they regained their breath.

Panting the boy asked, "I could ask you the same thing."

"Fair point. Names Anna. Anna Skywalker. Inquistor been searching for me since they hired him. I was the reason they hired him," she sharply answered.

"I'm Hera," said the Twi'lek, "and this is Ezra. Inquistor is after him and our friend Kanan more than me and our friends."

_Kanan._ The name sent a jolt through her. "Kanan?"

"Who's saying my name?" asked a voice behind her.

That voice. She would recognize it anywhere. She turned slowly to Kanan and and said, "Who's asking questions?"

His eyes went wide with surprise. "Master?"

Anna nodded. "I missed you, Kanan."

**I wrote it, not finished though. It's two in the morning , I am not proofreading. Enjoy. Leave in the comments if I should continue... **


	2. Chapter 2

**PJC here! So, um, the story hadn't been up 12 hours and I already have followers. I am on the moon right now, and that is the fastest I've gotten followers. (After my Jessie fan fiction) so you get an update. **

**School is back in session soon, so I won't update regularly. AP World History is a pain in the neck. **

"Hey, Falcon!" Anna called as she lead the three on to her friends ship.

"Skygirl! Your back early!" Falcon said, as she walked toward them.

"Had some trouble. Finished with the repairs to the ship?" she asked.

"No. Hans keeps trying to out new ship maitence techinques," Falcon said with a chuckle.

Anna had come across Falcon and her brother, Han, when Falcon had brought in Han for treatment, when they couldn't afford the Empire's hospital. Anna and Falcon were both about 35, but Hans was only 16.

Falcon flipped her brown hair behind her, and said, "Who's your friends?"

"This is Hera, Ezra, and Kanan," she said.

"Nice to meet you. Name's Falcon Solo," Falcon said, extending her hand to shake.

"Solo? As in the Falcon Solo?" asked Hera, her mouth open. "Your like the best pilot in the Galaxy!"

"Thank you," Falcon said. "Didn't know anyone's heard of me."

After Hera recoveries from her fangirl comment, Anna turned to Kanan and asked, "Why are you here?"

"We came to rescue our friends, Zeb, Sabine, and Chopper," Kanan said. "The Empire captured them on Alderan a few days ago."

"By coming to Corsucant? No way were they going to bring them here," she said. "I used to be close to the Emperor before he was the Emperor. If the Inquistor is after you, then your high profile. They would bring them somewhere else than Corsucant."

"Who knew the Emperor?" asked Ezra.

Anna nodded. "He was a good friend, until he started to try to bring me to the Dark Side."

The doors to the main area slid open, and Han walked in. The similarities between Han and Flacon were striking. Both had brown eyes and hair, and were tall and thin.

"Falcon, I got the ship ready to go." Han walked over to them. "Who are these clowns?"

**Short chapter, I know. But I got Winter Break Homework...anyway. I added Han and Falcon, because I do enjoy the prequels, but Han is my favorite original trilogy character and I hated that they didn't explain his family.**

**Han himself I won't probably be a large character, Falcon will probably be the main Solo. So enjoy my take on Solo mythology.**


	3. Chapter 3

**PJC here! School is back, so I won't be able to update much. Don't start rioting in the streets, I will be back. But for right now...Enjoy!**

**Also, several people have pointed out that the show revealed Kanans master. But this is an AU, where Kanan was her Padwan. With the series progressing, it may make several inconsistencies in the story and show universe. Kanan being Anna's Padwan was originally an afterthought, this was going to be A Clone Wars story. Also, in this AU, the Council allowed Obi-Wan to train two Padwans at once. You'll see why...**

Anna pulled Kanan aside after they talked to Han, and whisper-shouted, "What are you up to?"

Kanan said, "I told you-"

"The truth Kanan," Anna said, rising her voice to normal measure as they exited outside the ship.

"We came to find you," he said with a sigh and a long pause.

Anna blinked, and said after a moment, "Me? Why me?"

Kanan looked around and dropped his voice, as they walked along the Corsucant underworld, and said, "I heard of Silver Millenium a few years ago. I knew it might of been you. My team-my family- got taken. I needed you, and I thought you might know something."

"Sorry to burst your bubble, Kan," she said, picking up her nickname for him, "but I don't know anything. They purposely keep me and my friends in the dark. Send fake informants to us."

"Not about them. About where Obi-Wan is," he whispered.

Anna stopped dead in her tracks, and grabbed the ring around her neck. "Obi-Wan..."she whispered. She perked up and said, "Why? Why do you want Obi?"

"I heard about him one day, while on Imperial ship. The Empire is looking for him. And you, and me," he said, "And Ahsoka."

"Ahsoka? She's alive?" That didn't surprise her. She left the Order a few months before Order 66.

Kanan nodded. "We are the last of the Jedi. We're Empire enemy number one."

Anna shook her head. "But still why Obi-Wan?"

"I know how you feel about him. I thought mayby-"

"You knew?" Kanan knew about her and Obi-Wab feelings for each other?

"Just recently I found out. I saw how Ezra acts around people. His facial features. I learned to read expressions, and I thought over the memories I had of you. And boom! I got it!"

"Observant, that's new..." She shook her head. "I know where the thought is going. I haven't talked to him since..since he left to fight General Grevious the last time. No contact."

The thought saddened her. She loved Obi-Wan, truly did. Always would. But still she kept moving, and pushing forward. Anna always knew she couldn't hold onto her husband forever.

"I'm so sorry Master," Kanan said.

"Anna. Just call me Anna know," she said with a smile.

Anna hugged her former Padwan. "I missed you a lot. I'm glad your ok."

She let go, and turned to walk back to the ship. "Anna! Wait! I wanted to tell you. I found what Jedi became Vader."

She shouldn't want to know. Anna didn't want to want to know. But still she asked, "Who?"

"I overheard the Inquistor one day, like seriously they are not quiet, and it's..its...Anakin."

And then a silent tear rolled down Anna's face.


	4. Chapter 4

**PJC here! I got a review saying that purple lightsaber meant you had been with the Sith. But I am clearing this up : She was never a Sith. I choose Purple for much deeper reasons that will be explained. Also, Obi-Wan is only 7-10 years older than Anna and Anakin in this AU.**

_Anna Skywalker was not always in love with Obi-Wan Kenobi. In fact, his affection for her started before Anna ever saw Obi-Wan more than a friend._

_But as the Clone War raged on, Anna fell in love with Obi-Wan. Neither spoke a word about it, but both knew there was much more than friendship between them. They knew it was dangerous. So they stayed away from each other as much as possible. Very little contact unless they were forced too._

_But one day, Anna almost died. She woke up in the bare white recovery room, and tried to lean forward, but was stopped by the pain in her side._

_Her hair was down and in her face, her Jedi Knight clothing switched for a bare white night gown. She looked around the room, no one was there. _

_She gave a sigh, until she saw a figure in the corner. It was a tall figure, his face covered in shadows, but unmistakable to her._

_"Obi-Wan?" she croaked._

_He stepped out of the shadows, his face now reading an overjoyed expression. "Your awake."_

_"Yeah, last time I checked," she managed to snark through the pain._

_Obi-Wan gave a short laugh, before asking, "How are you feeling?"_

_"Truth or the real truth?"_

_"Real truth."_

_She leaned back o__n her pillow. "Terrible. And is this what it takes for us to talk now? One of us almost dying?"_

_Obi-Wan gave a grim smile. "End of the war would do it too."_

_Now Anna laughed. "Where's Kanan? And Emma? And all the other Clones?" Emma was a genetic mistake from the Clone army. She was enlisted anyway, and fought alongside Anna._

_"Kanan is fine, barely got a scratch in battle after you were knocked out. Emma is in observation. All the Clones lived."_

_"That's amazing," she said._

_"You on the other hand, are in terrible condition. They took you off Observation, they nearly gave up hope. Until you pulled an Anna and you got better."_

_"How long was I out?"_

_"Few days. Worst few days of my life," he said._

_"Obi-Wan..." she warned hesitantly._

_"Anna, I nearly lost you. I realized, weather I wanted to be or not, I am in love with you. Staying away from you isn't accomplishing anything. I knew one day I'll lose you and vice versa. But to know I did nothing but stay away from you, well, I don't think I could live like that." He crossed over to her."What I am saying is, weather I stay away or not, losing you would hurt?"_

Anna snapped awake on her sleeping couch. It was early morning, the sun was rising. She was seeing her past in a dream. She knew she had to help, or try, to find Obi-Wab.

He didn't give up on her then. She wouldn't give up hope. She lost him once, and if the hope she might find him again isn't true...Anna would be able to lose him again.


	5. Chapter 5

**PJC here! It's been 2 months, I know, but lots of stuff was going on. So you get a long chapter( at least for me ) and th Rebels may be a little OOC, but the majority of the story will actually be spent with minimal interaction with them. This essentially Anna, and Ezra's little story. Not in a romantic way, but in a very deep way that contruibtes to the much deeper purple lightsaber thing. Oh, and so much of Anna's life is rooted in the past, most the scenes involving I've envisioned are in the Clone wars. So, I'm seriously thinking about putting this on hold and writing a prequel story(ies). That is a very serious thing that I have on the backburner right now. Please, put in the comments if you think I should write this and skip the prequel thing, or put this on the back burner and write the prequel. I'm leaning toward the latter.**

**Even though that means this story could take years to be picked back up, the characters that were going to be heavily featured would be heavily featured in the prequel. You would still get updates on Anna, Kanan, and Emma, Anna-Wan thing I have going in this story, also my personal theories and what I think should be backstories on characters not developed in the show or unexplained. **

**I need your thoughts on this. Like, seriously I need them! Please write down below. (I expect long paragraphs on why you feel a certain way...JK on the paragraph thing, but still I need to know why you feel that way on this.)**

Ezra couldn't believe what was happening around him. Kanan had told him about the Skywalker twins, the two were Jedi Knights with skills far beyond normal capacity. But now he was meeting one? And she had taught Kanan?

He walked around the ship, and sighed. No way would he ever be as good as the Skywalkers. He knew it.

He wasn't looking where he was going, and ran into Anna. "Hey Ezra."

Ezra looked up, and blinked twice. She had long midnight black curly hair, pale skin, and violet eyes that held kindness and determination. "Hello, Anna," he whispered, courage lacking him. After all him and the team had been through, one old Jedi was taking away his courage?

"Are you ok? You seem down," she said, knitting her eyebrows.

"Oh, nothing..."he said.

"Ezra." She kneeled down and grabbed his shoulder. "We will find your friends. I promise."

* * *

><p>Hera, Kanan, Anna, and Falcon all sat in the cockpit of Falcon's ship, Han and Ezra in the back.<p>

"So, what's the plan?" asked Falcon .

"First we have to figure where there hiding your friends. From there we can then decide our next plan of action," Anna said thoughtfully.

Hera scoffed,"Well, how are we gonna find them?"

"I don't know everything," Anna answered.

Kanan looked at his old master. She never played games, spoke the truth. Anna used to tell him that her old master, Mace Windu, had taught her that a long time ago.

"Well, how could they suddenly and completely disappear into thin air?" asked Falcon.

But suddenly Anna was seeing her surroundings. She saw a beautiful planet filled with people. The picture of the city she saw zoomed into to see a large facility with several storytellers in front of it._ Alderan._

She gasped for breath and she was back in the ship. "Alderan."

Kanan blinked. "What?"

"They're keeping them there, I saw it," she said.

"You sure?"asked Falcon skeptically. She had known for a while that Anna had been a Jedi. But visions? The Force? That was all poprycock.

"Yes, I'm sure. Besides, you got anything else to go on?" Anna said beck defensively.

Anna and Falcon were both very close, but very different. Falcon was reckless, and a bit of flight risk. Anna was more reserved and calm, but both had a quip ready at the drop of a hat.

"Whoa. Everybody calm down. If we're going to find them, were going to have to be smart about this," Kanan said calmly, trying defuse the tension. "Now, right now, Anna is only thing we caught to go on."

Hera nodded. "And with Kanan. But are you sure?"

Anna bobbed her head. She was slightly agitated that no one seemed to trust her judgement. Anna blew a lock of black hair out of her face.

"So, what's the plan?" asked Kanan.

"Well, what from what I can tell, the place is pretty fortified. And the six of us? No where near enough," Anna answered, crossing her arms.

"Not trying to complain, but where are we gonna find more people?" asked Hera.

Anna thought that over. Names skyrocketed through her head at blazing speeds.

Emma? Anna knew she was living. Emma had been the product of a failed clone experiment, but was like every other clone in their Republics Army. Minus two things. The gender thing, and she didn't have the tumor that made her execute Order 66. She had helped Kanan escape, and she herself now lived on Corsucant, selling mechanic parts in the Corsucant Underwolrd. Maybe Anna could convince her to join.

Senator Organia? Anna had been very close to the now aged Senator. Back in her youth as 16-year old Padwan, she had harbored a crush on then 19-year old Senator. But she eventually grew out of it, but he became a close and trusted friend. She knew that Bail hated the Empire, whispers about him undermining the Emperor where whispered more and more everyday. Possibly him.

"I think I could get Emma, a trusted friend of mine,"Anna said after a moment.

"Emma? She's still alive?" asked Kanan. Anna kenw that back in those days that Kanan and Emma had mutual feelings for each other. Anna could tell something more was between Hera and Kanan, and that Emma was far over Kanan, or Caleb as Emma called him. Anna was the one that originally called him that, when she heard his name wrong they first time she heard it. The name had stuck for him.

"Lives here on Corsucant. Let me tell you, she has been itching for a fight for years. She'll probably join us," Anna said. She stood up. "I'm sorry, but I have something imporant to do."

She walked out, and Kanan asked Falcon, "What was that about?"

"Some meditation she does daily. You know? For the whole Shadow thing?"


End file.
